Let's Play A Game
by A. James Robin
Summary: Cloud and his friends have escaped a lot of traps in their lives, but can they escape the psychotic trap of the serial killer, Jigsaw? They have three hours before they disappear forever, but can the gang convince Sephiroth to help everyone escape?


**Let's Play A Game**

(An FF7/Saw crossover)

**Chapter One- When Darkness Bleeds The Light**

In the beginning, there was darkness in the room. Darkness covered the area of the room, and there was no light in it. At first, Tifa Lockheart didn't have a clue what was going on. The last thing that she remembered was being locked in a cell with Cloud, captured after attempting to break into the ShinRa building. It had been very dark when she drifted to sleep, but it wasn't this bad.

Tifa slowly lifted her arm to turn on the lights. Oddly enough, the lightswitch was not there. 'The switch was there before. I know it was.' Tifa thought. Naturally, Tifa's first reaction was to get off of her government-funded cot and fumble through the dark until she found the lightswitch. There was only one problem: she couldn't get off of the cot.

She could not see anything, but Tifa quickly realized that she had been tied down to the bed by her left ankle. The chains that were tying her down felt so tight that her foot was beginning to go numb. Tifa cried out in the night, "Cloud! What's going on?! Why am I tied down? I swear, Cloud, this is a little too freaky for me. Cloud?"

Cloud awoke to the same darkness, the same chains, and the same numbness. "Tifa, what's going on? Did you do this?"

"No, Cloud! I'm tied too!"

"What the hell!?"

As if on cue, the light fixtures flickered to life, revealing the bright white light of the old and spacious bathroom that they were in. After looking around the room, it became clear that they were not alone. Cloud and Tifa's acquaintances were here as well: Aeris, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, and Sephiroth. They were all tied down in a similar manner.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!! No!!" screamed the women in chains. The men were mostly silent, but it did not mean that they were not scared. Quite the contrary, actually. They were just as terrified as the girls, if not more. Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth basically bowed their heads and let out a few curse words. Barret, however, was howling within the same decibel range as the women, "We gonna die! Gawd, spikey head! We gonna die!!"

Suddenly, a television screen in the upper corner of the bathroom flashed on. The screen was filled with the image of a creepy puppet that looked a lot like a clown, or maybe a scary-looking aristocrat. A voice came booming from the speakers:

"Hello friends. Let's play a game. I've been watching all of you for quite some time. I have seen how you operate: battling until you die, and then having someone bail you out with a continue. You have used up more life than any other beings in the existence of earth. If you cannot take responsibility for death, then you do not deserve life.

As i'm sure you know, all of you are really just 0's and 1's in a computer somewhere. But not anymore. I have found a most impressive way to bring you here. Isn't technology amazing?

As i'm sure you've seen, all of you are tied down with chains. One of you has a key, which only works on your own locks. Once you have freed yourself, you have a choice: try to get yourself out of the room, or attempt to rescue your friends. You have three hours to escape this room. If you do not succeed, then 0's and 1's are what you will become again. Of course, I cannot guarantee that they will be in the correct sequence anymore. I'll see you soon. Have a nice day."

When the TV cut off, Barret was still yelling, "We gonna die!! We gonna die!!"

Vincent muttered, "No one's going to die, Barret. We'll make it out. We always do. As for right now, you're not helping anything by screaming like a girl."

Cloud glanced over to the left corner of the bathroom, seeing that Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie had calmed down, but were still crying a lot. He also saw Sephiroth, laying on the floor as if he didn't care. "Sephiroth, why aren't you upset?"

"Maybe I don't want to escape. I'm sure you don't either."

"I just don't know...who's got the key?"

After everyone had checked their pockets and given their bodies a thorough pat-down, Sephiroth exclaimed, "That would be me." He removed a tiny key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. When his chains fell off, Yuffie queried, "You're gonna save us now, right?"

Sephiroth slowly turned around to face her and said, "Of course not."

"You have to!", Aeris countered.

"Why is that?"

"Because...I found a clue in my pocket...and you can't have it unless you help us."

"That is alright with me."

Sephiroth sat back down and did nothing for about two or three minutes before Vincent finally replied, "Aeris, just read the clue."

"Gosh, if I have to...alright, here it goes...'There are seven keys left, one for each chain lock, and one for the exit. However, they are very difficult to find. You have a choice: find the first key where the water drips free, or let your friends loose with the saw under the moose.'"

Tifa quickly exclaimed, "Okay, all that we have to do is find a sink or a toilet or something that's leaking. Then we'll have found the key."

Sephiroth looked around in the stalls and finally said, "I've found it. There's a toilet in this stall that's leaking. But there's no key in here."

"Maybe it's inside of the toilet!", Yuffie cried out.

"Well, i'll still need the saw for that. Where's the moose?"

"There's a moose head over the mirror, for some weird reason."

"Yep. It's in the sink."

Sephiroth retrieved the saw and began to walk back toward the stall. Before he got there, Aeris exclaimed, "Wait! You said you were going to help us! Please, try to cut the chains with the saw!"

Sephiroth stood there for a minute before finally turning around and walking toward Aeris. He kneeled down and began trying to cut Aeris' chains with the saw. He was getting no where. "It's not working. That's not what he meant. The saw is not for your chains..."

Sephiroth flashed a hellish smile as he continued, "It's for your legs."


End file.
